<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Lace by casketfactory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826255">Old Lace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/casketfactory/pseuds/casketfactory'>casketfactory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Wax (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Behavior, Crossdressing, Feminization, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kink Shaming, Lingerie, M/M, Misogyny, Mommy/Daddy Kink, Sibling Incest, Twincest, but Vincent's into it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/casketfactory/pseuds/casketfactory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bo can’t get a woman, Vincent will do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bo Sinclair/Vincent Sinclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Lace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vincent never asked for sex. When he wanted it, he simply laid down in Bo’s bed and waited. If Bo was in the mood, he fucked him; if he wasn’t, he told him to get out. They never talked about it afterwards. It was just something that happened, sometimes. Vincent had needs like any other man, and Bo was happy to satisfy them from time to time if it kept him from running off.</p><p>So, when Bo walked into his room at the end of the day and saw the faint outline of Vincent’s body on his bed, he wasn’t surprised. It had been a while, and he was randy for it, too. The last woman he’d taken below the gas station had died suddenly (asthma, he was pretty sure; she’d been a breathy one) before he got the chance to fuck her, and he hadn’t found a replacement yet.</p><p>He locked the door and stripped quickly. That was how they always did this: fast, quiet, no lights. It was nearly anonymous that way.</p><p>Bo slipped into the bed behind Vincent and laced his arms around his waist. Vincent sighed, turned his head, let Bo press his tongue into his mouth. Bo rocked his cock against his ass. It was only then that he realized Vincent wasn’t naked.</p><p>Bo snapped on the bedside lamp.</p><p>Vincent was wearing a full set of lingerie, complete with stockings and garter belt. The fabric was old, patchy and threadbare around the crotch, and the creamy off-white lace looked yellow against his pale skin. The whole getup reminded Bo of something a pinup model from the 60s would wear.</p><p>Then it hit him, where he had seen those underwear before. He let out a startled bark of laughter.</p><p>“Vincent, what the fuck? Are those mom’s?”</p><p>Vincent blushed, looking away from Bo, and nodded.</p><p>He’d seen Vincent going through the old lady’s clothes the other day and hoped that he was finally going to make use of them and stick them on a corpse. This was even better.</p><p>
  <em>Look at your good little boy now, Momma. Wearing your panties and begging to get fucked in the ass.</em>
</p><p>Bo gave Vincent a syrupy grin.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I ain’t mad. They look good on you.” He licked his lips. “Did you do this just for me? ‘Cause you know I ain’t had a woman in a while?”</p><p>Vincent nodded.</p><p>“Aw. That’s sweet.”</p><p>Bo rolled Vincent onto his back and pressed his knee against his crotch. Vincent gasped.</p><p>“Since you’re being so sweet, I’m gonna treat you extra good tonight. Pamper you just like a little lady. Is that what you want?”</p><p>Vincent wined, bucked up against his leg, nodded quickly. Bo eased off of his crotch and straddled his waist.</p><p>“Let’s get this off first.”</p><p>Bo skimmed his fingers over the cups of the bra. Vincent’s pecs were well developed, and when Bo dug his nails into his chest there was a satisfying amount of give. He rolled the bra down and gave his nipples an experimental flick. Vincent writhed under him.</p><p>Bo raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Didn’t know you were so sensitive.”</p><p>Vincent tried to press his hardening cock against him, but Bo shoved him back to the bed with a <em>tsk</em>.</p><p>“I’m tryin’ to be a gentleman and give you some foreplay. Stop being ungrateful.”</p><p>Vincent rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I know. Not my usually my style. First time for everything, I guess.”</p><p>Bo undid the bra and tossed it to the floor. He gave Vincent’s nipples a few more pinches and tugs. Teased like this they were pink and pointy, like tulips. It was a sight that made him almost sorry that they had never fucked with the lights on before.</p><p>When he pressed his tongue to one of them, a shudder so violent went through Vincent that he nearly tossed Bo off him, but Bo held on, licked and sucked at the little nubs until Vincent gripped his hair by the roots and ripped him away from his chest.</p><p>The unscarred part of his face was as red as a cherry.</p><p>Bow blinked down at him. "Wow."</p><p>Vincent gave him a look—<em>satisfied now?</em>—and let go of his hair. He gestured at his cock, which was leaking through the fabric of their mother’s underwear.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get going.”</p><p>Bo gave his own dick a few quick tugs, easily stroking himself to hardness. God, Vincent was a sight. He couldn’t deny it. It would be a shame to take all those pretty things off of him.</p><p>“The stockings stay on,” he decided.</p><p>Vincent agreed. Evidently, the lingerie hadn’t been just for Bo’s benefit. He filed that bit of information away for later. They had a whole basement full of dead women’s clothing, after all. Why waste it?</p><p>Bo unhooked the garters and slipped the underwear off over the stockings. They were a bit tight on him anyway, so they stayed up well enough without the support.</p><p>“Let me see you,” he said.</p><p>Vincent flipped onto his stomach and obediently spread himself open. Bo squeezed his cheeks and gave them a few slaps to bring some color to his pale skin.</p><p>“I’m gonna give it to you nice and slow. Get your hole all loose and wet just like a real pussy. And you’re not gonna complain, no matter how long it takes, are you?”</p><p><em>No, no,</em> Vincent quickly shook his head.</p><p>Bo gathered a glob of saliva in his mouth and spit it onto Vincent’s hole. He licked a stripe across it, not dipping inside yet, but the promise of more to come was enough to make Vincent shiver.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>Vincent whined. His thighs trembled with the effort of restraining himself from rutting against the bed.</p><p>Bo let him stew on that while he got the lube out of his nightstand. He dumped a liberal amount on Vincent’s ass, and poured a heap on his fingers too for good measure. </p><p>He started probing him nice and gentle, just like he promised. Vincent took it all, submitted beautifully, didn’t even complain when Bo slid a forth finger in and spread his hand. He just let out a breathy little moan and bit down on the pillow.</p><p>Bo teasingly brushed a finger against his prostate.</p><p>“God. Look at your pretty little cunt. Took almost nothing to make you open up for me. Since you’re so eager, I guess I’ll fuck you now.”</p><p>Bo lifted Vincent’s hips and slid his dick in. He was so loose now that there was almost no resistance. When Bo bottomed out, his eyelids fluttered shut. The hot wetness was so delicious it was hard to think straight.</p><p>“<em>Jesus</em>,” was all he could manage to grit out.</p><p>Vincent clenched around his cock, urging him to do it again. Bo obliged.</p><p>Gripping the tops of his thighs where the stockings ended felt so <em>right</em>. If only he’d had a sister instead. The things he could have made her wear, the things he could have made her do...he was lucky, though, that he’d been given a brother that was almost as malleable as a real girl.</p><p>And, he reflected, a real girl might have been even more apt to take after their bitch of a mother.</p><p>Inspiration struck him. He leaned down close to Vincent’s ear.</p><p>“Do you think momma moaned like you when daddy fucked her?”</p><p>Vincent glanced back at him, eyes wide with surprise.</p><p>“No, you’re right. She was probably a fuckin’ prude. Pussy lips as cold as ice.”</p><p>Vincent started to make a noise of complaint at this, but was cut off when Bo thrust deep into him.</p><p>“I bet you’d make a better wife than she ever did.”</p><p>Vincent keened and writhed under him.</p><p>“You like it when I call you that? You wanna be just like momma? Wanna be my little wife?”</p><p>Vincent wrapped his hand around his dick and pumped it desperately.</p><p>“Jesus Christ.” Bo laughed. “You’re even more of a pervert than I am.”</p><p>Bo’s thrusts were getting more and more erratic. Fuck, he was close, and Vincent was too. Precum dripped from his cock to the bed.</p><p>“You fucking freak. You dirty little sissy. You’re so hot like this.”</p><p>Vincent’s response to this was delicious. The hand on his dick stuttered. He covered his eyes with his arm, as if ashamed, but Bo could feel him shake with pleasure, could see how red the tips of his ears were. He bit one of them.</p><p>“Daddy’s gonna come in you soon. You ready?”</p><p>Without warning, Vincent came all over the sheets, ragged wails clawing out of his throat. Bo gripped his thighs hard enough to bruise, holding him still through his orgasm, then buried himself to the hilt in his cunt and filled him. It was the most he’d come since he’d first taken a girl in the basement.</p><p>They remained locked together for a minute, fused by sweat, until Bo found the energy to pull out. He watched contentedly as his semen leaked out of Vincent’s loose hole. Vincent, for his part, simply stared at the ceiling, his face blankly serene.</p><p>Bo lightly slapped his thigh.</p><p>“All right. Get going. I need this bed for sleeping.”</p><p>Vincent took his time getting up. He gathered the bra, the garters, pulled up his stockings with an elastic <em>snap</em>. When he got to the doorway, he stopped and looked back, a question on his face. And underneath that question, an accusation. Bo crossed the room and put his hands on his hips.</p><p>“I didn’t mean what I said about momma. It was just talk. I wanna make her proud just as much as you do.”</p><p>Vincent looked at him closely. Then he sighed, shaking his head—<em>what am I gonna do with you, Bo?</em>—and stalked off down the hall.</p><p>Crisis averted. Bo let out a sigh of his own. He sat down on the bed and reached under it, questing for a bottle of whiskey he had left down there—and his hand found a magazine instead.</p><p>Underwear models lounged on the cover. He flipped through the pages. His eyes lit on one outfit in particular—a babydoll nightgown, pale blue, sheer, with ruffle trim on the skirt and sleeves. The model looked up at him with big, innocent eyes, glossy mouth parted in surprise, as if he were a peeping tom caught creeping into her room. </p><p>The faux innocence thing had never done much for him, but the idea of his brother wearing this, splayed out under him, willing to play any role Bo wanted him to, well—</p><p>Maybe his tastes were changing.</p><p>And with a gift like this, Vincent couldn’t stay mad at him for long.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>